


i miss my home

by GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Super serious, gay fuckers, klangst, this is angst okay, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: --klangst gets real--lance talks and cries to keith about how he misses his family, his home, and earth





	i miss my home

**Author's Note:**

> bUCKLE THE FUCK UP BUCKOS

"kEITH" lance screamed "BITCH LISTEN TO ME THO"

 

"hoe pls"

 

"bitch im,,, c r y i g n"

 

"you spelled crying wrong"

 

"what the fuck can you read text"

 

_keith breaks the fourth wall confirmed_

 

**"b i n c h"**

 

"keith im lovbe yoy"

 

"what?? the fuck?? im?? gay??"

 

"w H"

  
  
"so tell me why u sad binch"

 

"i miss my fam you ho"

 

"lmao i dont"

 

"you don't have a fam tho??"

 

"1v1 me behind a dennys i swear to fucking christ-"

 

**and then they fought and kissed tHE END**

**Author's Note:**

> lmao did you really think this was going to be serious bc hELL no


End file.
